New Students at Hollywood Arts
by redzodiacranger
Summary: When his sister's knack for acting and singing is realized and she is invited to Hollywood Arts, Alex must go with her to make sure she is safe. While there, Alex begins to like the school and meets Tori and her group of friends.
1. Prologue  The Invitation

**New Students at Hollywood Arts**

**Disclaimer****: This is a Victorious fanfic. Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon**

**Note: The invitations in this chapter are on my profile page. thanks, RZR**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue - The Invitation<span>

**Alex's POV**

It's a crisp January night at Centennial Secondary School in Belleville, Ontario. My sister, Amy, has another one of her school musicals tonight. I love my sister because she is great at acting and singing. She is the drama and vocal member of the two of us, while I am the written and instrumental portion, although I can act a little bit. But tonight I think she is overdoing it. I don't know why, but as I look around I see a weirdly dressed man with what looks to be a coconut in his hand. I had never seen him before but I then decided to return my attention to the musical. I won't be seeing that guy again, that's for sure. The main scene is reaching its climax and my sister is not faltering in her lines. She is doing great. I think she is going to get the highest drama mark in her grade, which means she'll get an award. Although this will be the second award she'll get, I'll still be proud of her, even though she' is annoying as crap.

* * *

><p>(20 minutes later)<p>

"That was great, Amy. You're best yet!", I said to her, proud of her achievement. As soon as the show was over, the curtain raised one last time and the principal said that he personally wanted to give Amy an award for the best performance of the evening. But I know that as soon as we get home, she's going to start being annoying again. I definately can't wait for summer because then I can hang out with my friends most of the day and will only have to worry about her until the evening.

"Thanks! I did pretty well, didn't I?" Amy said, happy that I was treating her this way. She knew that the treatment was only temporary though, but she was making the best of it.

"Well? You did GREAT!" said our mother. Both her and our father were always happy that my little sister did great at another performance at school. That doesn't mean that they hate my stories. They love them. They also love my instrumental prowess but not as much. At this point, I was looking around for my friends. I found them in the farthest corner of the lobby.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I walked over.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?" my best friend, Wesley, slapped me on the back as I walked up. He has always been by my side on mostly everything. We're still working out the kinks in our friendship. My other friends Curtis, Jeremy and Kevin, were also there, mainly because they were also in the musical.

"Nothing much. Hey, you guys did great out there tonight!" I complimented them on the performances in the musical. But they didn't want to be complimented. They wanted to compliment someone else. My sister.

"Hey, we weren't the stars of the show. Your sister was," Wes said with a sigh, "To me, I thought she overdid it."

"Though she was amazing!" Curtis said in awe. The others agreed and as they were complimenting my sister's talent, I decided to do a quick scan to see when my parents and Amy were. I found them and then went back to talking to my friends.

Little did I know that the weirdly dressed man with the coconut I saw earlier approached my parents, until Kevin noticed.

He said, "Hey, Alex. Who's that guy talking with your parents?" I looked over and saw the man talking with my parents.

"I don't know who he is. He's probably a friend of my parents. It doesn't matter," I reassured them.

"Oh. Okay," Wesley said. Then we continued with the compliments to Amy until my parents told me it was time to leave. I said goodbye to my buds and my family and I left the school.

"So who was that person you guys were talking to?" I asked my parents as we were driving home. My parents looked at each other.

"Oh. Just someone who liked Amy's performance in the musical," Mom answered, "Don't worry about it." So I didn't.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

"Alex, can you get the door? I'm kind of busy," Mom called out to me while I was playing on my guitar. I was trying to teach myself to play 'Invincible' by Hedley.

"Get Amy to do it. I'm busy on my guitar," I called back. I then heard Amy's name being called. 5 minutes later, I heard a scream coming from the living room. I run downstairs and saw Amy just standing there with an envelope in her hand, a surprised look on her face.

"What happened?" I said, rushing over. She looked like she was just told that she was going to a premiere of a Harry Potter movie.

"Look!" she squeaked, showing me the thing that was in the envelope. It was an invitation.

"So what? You're going to another birthday party. Whoopie for you!" I said, not caring. At that point, Mom and Dad came into the room.

"I'm not going to another birthday party. Look closely and read it," Amy shoved the invitation closer into my face. Here's what I read on the invitation:

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Annabeth Stratton<strong>

You have hereby been invited to attend

Hollywood Arts High School

due to your talent in:

**Acting and Vocal Music**

Date: 01-26-2011

* * *

><p>I also read the note in the bottom corner of the invitation. 'Note: includes one plane ticket to Hollywood, CA and your class schedule."<p>

After I read it, I had 2 or 3 emotions running through my head.

"How did you get accepted into what looks to be an arts school?" I questioned Amy. Mom answered my question herself.

"Alex, remember Amy's musical two weeks ago? How that weird guy with the coconut was talking to your father and I?" she said.

"Yeah." I had a feeling that that man had something to do with theis whole thing. If so, then I'm grateful for hijm. He was able to get rid of my sister from me and for that I respect him.

"Well, his name is Erwin Sikowitz and he is a teacher at Hollywood Arts. He was in Canada as a tourist and decided to stop in Belleville for the muscial. As soon as he saw Amy's talent for acting, he approached us and said that he filmed the whole thing and sent to the principal." I could tell that this story would go on forever, so I sat down as she continues.

"The principal, named Eizner, liked Amy so much that he wanted Amy to attend the school. But she won't be the only one attending Hollywood Arts," she finished.

I'm confused by her words. The only other teen in this house is ... OH NO!

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked warily.

"If you mean that Amy is going to California alone, then you're wrong. You're going to Hollywood Arts with your sister," Mom said as my dream bubble popped.

"But how? There was only one invitation in the envelope," I hoped Mom and Dad were joking.

They weren't. "Well, we told Sikowitz that we didn't ant Amy going to Hollywood Arts alone. Then he asked us if we had any other talented high school students. At that point, we thought of you, Alex," Mom explained, "Fortunately we still had the footage of you playing 'Dirty Little Secret' at the Christmas concert, so we showed it to him and he said that you had talent, Alex."

She pointed to the envelope. "Why don't you look inside the envelope again, Alex?" she said. So I walked over and picked up the envelope with a sigh. I then looked inside it. Sure enough, inside I saw an invitation like Amy's. Here's what it said:

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander Perceus Stratton<strong>

You have hereby been invited to attend

Hollywood Arts High School

due to your talent in

**Acting and Instrumental Music**

Date: 01-26-2011

* * *

><p>Then I read that note again. I then looked in the envelope once again and saw that there was more in the package. I pulled out the two plane tickets and class schedules. My heart was in the lowest place imaginable.<p>

I looked at the plane tickets and the date and time on them. They said that the date and time of departure was ... WHAT?

"Our flight takes off at 9:00am in the morning of the 28th from Pearson Int'l Airport!" I yelled, "Does that mean that we will have to go to a hotel for the night before the flight date?"

"I guess so," said Dad, "then we have a day to pack and tell everyone."

"Alright," I said, Knowing that my friends are not going to like this, "Where are the suitcases, Dad?"

"I think they're in the garage," Dad said.

"OK," I replied, "I'll get them once I'm finished posting the news on Twitter. My friends are going to hate this, you know." And as I was walking away, I also said, "I know this is not something I would usually say but this isn't fair!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Twitter<span>**_

**Alex Stratton** - Just been told that I'm going to go with my sister to some performing arts school in CA.

**Mood:** Depressed

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. RZR here. Just to let you guys know that at various intervals of each chapter, there will be a fake Twitter or, once Alex and Amy get to HA, The Slap .com post. It'll be like Tori does between segments of the show. Sorry about not being able to put the Slap together.<strong>


	2. Character Bios  Alex and Amy

**Character Bios**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. RZR here. Now before we start with the first chapter of the story, I decided to do character bios on Alex and Amy first. This is because I just went into the story without introducing them, but these bios will remedy that. So here you go.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Percy Stratton (17) - <strong>Alex is the main character of this story as it's from his POV. He has brown hair and green eyes. He also wears glasses. His personality is friendly and comical and he has the great musical skills in the family. He also somewhat nerdy but not too much. He is average height and weight and is also smart.

**Amy Annabeth Stratton (16)** - Amy is Alex's younger sister and the vocal member of the family. She is also the drama queen of the family. To Alex, she can be very annoying. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She's about the same size as Cat and just as pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys! I hope you like these characters. And enjoy the story. RZR OUT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1: The Trip

**Hey guys! RZR here! Just to let you know that this chapter starts after Alex sends some emails to his friends and researches what Hollywood Arts is all about. The story is still in Alex's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Trip<strong>

"You said the suitcases were in the garage, right, Dad?" I asked my father. I thought he was inside the house and was about to head outside when he came inside with the suitcases.

"Not anymore," he said, huffing and puffing, "did you get your clothes ready for packing?"

"Why? Are some of them being shipped down there?" I asked, hoping that this school thing will last until summer begins.

"Of course. You're going to be there for the next two and a half years," he said. My jaw dropped at those words. "Who knows, you might get a record deal due to your musical talent," he added to try and cheer me up.

"Yeah," I said, thinking, _Two and a half years seems a bit long doesn't it?_

"I know it's a long time, but you can come home for Christmas and summer vacation," Dad said. I realized that I just thought out loud. "And you'll also have Amy there with you."

"Joy," I said sarcastically. I was dreading this trip more and more.

"I'm glad you're liking this trip," Mom said, coming into my room and misinterpreting my sarcasm for actual joy, " Now get packing. We are leaving for the hotel at noon and we need to get your stuff ready. Do you have your passport and other pieces of ID, Alex?"

I pulled my passport out of my left back pocket and my wallet from my right back pocket. I then opened my wallet and pulled out my health card and social insurance card, both Canadian based. I showed them to Mom and then put everything back where it belonged.

"Good," she said, "Now, I take it you're laking your guitar and keyboard with you?"

"Yeah, seeing as I'm the instrumental member of the family. Can't be instrumental without my instruments, now can I?" i said, with a little bit of anger.

"Look," Mom said, trying to comfort me, "i know you're not happy with this, but it'll be fun. I'm sure of it." She puts her arm around me. "Besides, you're going to be able to show off that musical prowess of yours."

"I know," I said with a sigh, "but I have some questions."

"OK. Shoot." My parents got ready for a barrage of questions.

"Alright. Question 1: Where will we be staying for the duration of this experience? Question 2: When we get to the airport, who will pick us up? Question 3: Is there a map of the school so that we know where everything is? Question 4: What about my job? And in conjuction with question 4, question 5: What about money? And finally, question 6: Will you be able to come to at least one of these shows? Because whether it's me or Amy or even the both of us, you guys are always there to cheer us on."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. RZR here and sorry for cutting in. Now Mom and Dad are going to answer these questions like this: Mom will answer the first two , Dad will answer the next three. And once they are done with the questions, Alex will post another fake Twitter post. So stay tuned. RZR, OUT!<strong>

* * *

><p>'Well," Mom began, "on the topic of getting there and where you will be staying, here's a letter explaining everything." She opened the letter and read it to herself. She then said, "Well , it says that someone will be there to pick you up. It also says that the two of you will be separated while you're there because there was nowhere that would take both of you together." By this point, Amy was standing in my room while Mom and Dad were talking. Mom then turned to Amy.<p>

"Amy, you will be going to be staying with a girl named Trina and her family," Mom told her, "Trina has a younger sister about Alex's age." I perked up at the words 'sister', 'Alex' and 'age'. I then put the pieces together. (Trina's sister is the same age as I am so I can probably be her boyfriend, as I have no girlfriend.) She then turned to me. "Alex, you will be staying with a guy named Robbie. He has a sister who is unimportant and Robbie's Jewish, so don't be mean about his religion. He also spends most of his time with a puppet named Rex. But that's normal, the letter says, as Rex is part of Robbie's project at school."

Dad then started with answering the other questions. "Now that your mother has finished explaining the placement of you two, let's get down to the other things, like Alex's job, and how money is going to work out. First, a map of the school." He turned to Mom. "Is there a map of the school in that envelope?"

She looked and said, "Yes, here it is. Oh, there's two maps here! How convenient!"

Dad looked back to Amy and I and said, "Well, that's that out of the way. Now to Alex's job. I just got off the phone with Alex's boss and he's okay with it. And as an added bonus, because Alex is doing this for his sister, Alex is still gonna get paid. So that takes care of Alex's money problem. Amy's problem is just as easy to fix. We can send money through the Western Union office to her. So that's everything."

"OK," I said, "Now how about you guys coming to see us perform. What do we do about that?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other and then Mom said, "You finish packing while your father and I talk about it."

"All right," I said and then they left and I finished packing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twitter Mobile<strong>_

**Alex Stratton - **Done packing and all details are MOSTLY figured out. Still bummed about leaving.

**Mood:** Bummed

* * *

><p>(The next day - afternoon)<p>

"So you're staying with us until we leave?" Amy said to Mom and Dad after we checked in to the hotel.

"Of course," Mom reassured her, "We'll be there until we can go no further."

"Amy, calm down," I said, "You can be hyper when the plane lands in LAX, but until then, calm down."

"All right, Alex," Amy said, "It's just this is the first time that we are going somewhere on our own. I hope we'll be okay there. I hope ..."

"Amy, CALM DOWN!" I said, almost screaming at her. I then quieted myself and said, "Don't worry. Even though we be staying in different places, we'll be together because Mom left the letter in my room when they left, so I read it. It said that Trina hurt her tounge before her performance two days ago for the school and her sister Tori had to take Trina's place. She got accepted in the school after people heard her singing and thought it was phenomenal. After that Robbie became a friend of Tori's. So here's what we're gonna do. Since we have to go to school an hour and a half after the plane touches down, we'll go to our respective homes and introduce ourselves. Then we'll go with them to school. Then we'll be together. OK?"

"Ok," she said, happy that we had a plan.


End file.
